Brand-Shei
Brand-Shei is a Dunmer shopkeeper in Riften, where he sells miscellaneous goods from his stall. Background Adopted by Argonians at a very young age, Brand-Shei has lost contact with his birth parents, who were members of the decaying House Telvanni from Morrowind. Brand-Shei plays a role in the Thieves Guild questline, where the Dragonborn must frame him for stealing Madesi's Silver Ring. Brand-Shei is permanently jailed after this, unless Console Commands are used. Biography Orphaned as a child and raised by Argonians, Brand-Shei believes he originally came from the House Telvanni in Morrowind. He traced his ancestry back to a maid of the House, who escaped during an Argonian invasion. His mother died sometime thereafter, but his father remained to write a journal about the event. At the time, Brand-Shei had not been named by his parents, as his father, Lynmdrenn Telvanni, did not feel right about doing so without his wife's consent. Sometime before his death, he named his son Brandyl. The journal was kept by the boy's nurse, Hidrya Olen, who hoped to one day give him the news of his parents. She died in the attempt. The journal confirmed that he was the last known surviving member of House Telvanni along with Brelyna Maryon who is a descendent of them, but he was proven wrong about the house being destroyed. Since House Telvanni still have an influence on Solstheim and Morrowind, thanks to the Telvanni Wizard, Neloth who also stated that the house still has their holdings. Interactions A Chance Arrangement The Dragonborn is instructed to place a stolen ring in his pocket resulting in his arrest. The quest is given by Brynjolf, a member of the Thieves Guild, and is the first step to becoming a member of the guild. Jail time Brand-Shei's cell in the Riften Jail can be unlocked by either lockpicking or using the Riften Jail Key from the guards. If his cell is unlocked, he will not leave the jail, he will just stand there. When spoken to, he stammers about his innocence. Although Brynjolf states that he only wants Brand-Shei in prison for a few days, he'll never be released. He can be released from his cell by typing set TG00BrandSheiJail to 0 into the console. This resets him, returning him to Riften's marketplace. However, typing this command may reset the Thieves Guild quest, also although he will walk out of jail and resume his normal routine his dialogue may remain locked and all he will say in response to the player will be his claim of innocence. It is also possible to avoid him being sent to jail by failing the objective. The quest will go on and it's still possible to join the Thieves Guild regardless. Distant Memories The Dragonborn may accept to search for clues to Brand-Shei's past. Directed to search the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, east of Winterhold, a journal detailing Brand-Shei's past can be found in a water-logged chest on the lower deck of the wrecked ship. He rewards the Dragonborn with a key to his strongbox. It is also possible to find the journal without having spoken to Brand-Shei. Under this circumstance, the Dragonborn receives the reward from him immediately upon their first interaction. Dropped items If armor or weapons are dropped near Brand-Shei, he often argues about the items, claiming that there are his now, which can possibly lead to a fight. Services Brand-Shei is a general goods merchant. As with many other merchants in Riften, his stall operates between the hours of 7:00 AM and 8:00 PM. He sells various alchemical animal products, ingots, soul gems, jewelry, potions, weapons, and armor. All of his wares are leveled. Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Distant Memories Quotes *''"Have anything you wish to sell? I pay fair prices for all sorts of goods."'' *''"If there's anything you wish to purchase, just let me know."'' *''"Can I interest you in some fine goods from Morrowind?"'' *''"I really appreciate what you've done for me, I'll never forget it."'' - if the quest "Distant Memories" is completed. *''"This city is corrupt. You're all corrupt!"'' (Upon framing him in the Thieves Guild Questline) Bugs * If "A Chance Arrangement" is completed before talking to Brand-Shei to start "Distant Memories", the dialogue for the quest does not occur. Conversely, if "Distant Memories" has already been completed, and he is jailed, the dialogue for the former quest continuously appears, although it has already been completed. **Solution: Open the console, target Brand-Shei or type prid 19ddc, then type setrelationshiprank player 1 and speak to him again. *Brand-Shei may not accept Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal upon being jailed, causing the book to be stuck in the inventory. *If Brand-Shei is killed after "A Chance Arrangement", he may respawn, alive, in Riften, where he is killed by guards. *He may continue to run his shop, while in jail, allowing items to be traded with him. *He may reappear in the market at his stall even after having been imprisoned, as if nothing had happened. He continues to run his shop normally. This may not be a bug as the guards only say they will imprison him for a few days. *Delvin Mallory, as a part of The Fishing Job, may ask that a new gift be stolen from Brand-Shei and his family, although he and his family are dead. * When Brand-Shei is jailed and the quest "Distant Memories" is completed, the quest marker may lead you to Bleakwind Basin. Appearances * ru:Бранд-Шей de:Brand-Shei es:Brand-Shei Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: General Goods Merchants Category:Skyrim: Merchants